terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Awchpi
The trees of Jalupi. Description These grass descendants split off from the Luchpi very early in natural history. They are like trees and large plants, and the Awplipi is like the true Jalupi replacement of the tree. One species even keeps the Pawird Marsh free of salt. Species *'Awchpi-' The Awchpi splintered from their kin thanks to a mutation. As the cells of one plant split a chunk of them refused to do so. This eventually corrupted the plant, and lead to a unique root structure Instead of several different stems, the Awchpi has only one main stem, which splits into roots at its base. This thicker root was no longer as frail as its predacessor, which did limit its spread. However it could live longer thanks to a stronger form, giving it more time to make seeds. At the moment these plants are not very tall, and they only rest a little above the surface of the water. *'Palm Awchpi- '''A species of Awchpi native to the Pawird Marsh, this plant began to grow in height, in order to absorb more light. Those with wider blades found more light to sustain their gigantic form, and soon the species developed into palm tree like plants with droopy "leaves." Because of their height less light reaches the surface of the marsh now, limiting the growth of other Awchpi. *'Pad Awchpi- 'A species of Awchpi native to the Pawird Marsh, this plant was forced into the deeper regions of the swamp by the more effective Palm Awchpi. There the plants suffered, as like the Palm Awchpi they had nearly no limit on growth, though their growth took longer. So the plants would grow and grow, until all the nutrients of the region was drained. Eventually a mutation formed that required the plant to be constantly submerged. Although this might seem lethal, it created an artificial growth limit, just above the marsh's surface. This stopped excess growth, and allowed the nutrients to build up again. Like the Palm Awchpi they developed leap like structures, though unlike those plants their leaves are more rigid and don't droop. *'Mud Awchpi- 'A species of Awchpi native to the Pawird Marsh, this plant was driven off from much of the marsh by the Palm Awchpi. This species was pushed further and further away from the waters of the region, and closer to the islands within the marsh. Gradually the species adapted to the slightly drier and firmer soil, and returned to land. Their crowns remain a sphere of grass for the moment, but they still tower over the "land" plants of the marsh like Luchpi and grass. *'Awplipi- 'These towering titans recolonised land and are the early trees of Chagonius. They developed branches as a result of more stable leaf-like structures that provide shelter and paths for creatures yet to come and settle in the jungle of the Awplipi. *'Salt Awchpi- 'The global ocean of Jalupi has currents full of salt water that enter the marsh. However, the mud forms a barrier against the salt water, but it's not enough. This is when the Salt Awchpi comes in. It purifies the waters of the Pawird Marsh from salt by pumping the salt in between a double layer of "bark" and pumping them in a "sacrifice zone" where grow grass blades that will contain all the salt when it leaves the Salt Awchpi. All missed salt sinks at the bottom of the marsh, in the trenches created by the Whale Jichaw's mating rituals. *'Volcanic Awchpi- 'These have evolved from Salt Awchpi that washed ashore on a volcanic island. The ancestors still live there, though, but mostly on the shore. Volcanic Awchpi have a variety of adaptations to survive the common floes of lava. For example, most of it's bark is fireproof and it's leaves are high from potential burn zones. Plus, like grass, it can easily regrow after a fire of lava floe. *'Water Skin Awchpi- '''A species of Awchpi native to the marsh, these trees produce a sap that resists fire. This allows them to survive the lightning storms that plague the methane rich marsh, although their longer life cycle prevents them from replacing the other trees. Their sap is used by the Pichaw to make fire resistant structures. Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jalupi Category:Plant Category:Aquatic Category:Nature Category:Trees Category:Grass